<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cats by nazangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841198">Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel'>nazangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Cats, Fluff, Love, M/M, References to Depression, SnowBaz, baz has a moment when he's down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon brings home cats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p>The first thing I hear as I step inside our apartment is meowing.</p><p>Meowing.</p><p>Why is there meowing coming from inside our apartment?</p><p>"Simon?" I call out, "Love, where are you?"</p><p>"In here," I heard him say</p><p>I followed his voice into the kitchen and found him sitting on the floor with two cats, one completely black and another white.</p><p>"Simon," I said, "What is this?"</p><p>"Cats," he said, sailing his brilliant smile</p><p>"I can see that," I said, trying not to be affected, "Uh, why?"</p><p>"The shelter, the one close to the bakery," said Simon, "I stopped by today and they were having trouble cause they just got some kittens and the person who's gonna adopt them can't pick them up for a week or so. They had no space so I offered to bring them home for a little bit. They gave me supplies and stuff and they're already trained,"</p><p>He was looking at me with his big puppy dog eyes, practically begging me to go along with it.</p><p>I sighed, "Okay,"</p><p>I mean, how bad could it be? It was just a week.</p><p>Simon instantly jumped up and threw his arms around me.</p><p>"Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," I said, smiling despite myself, "Just keep their hair off my things,"</p><p>"Promise!"</p><p>I snorted and made my way deeper into the apartment. I could still hear Simon talking to the cats.</p><p>Oh, Snow.</p><p>xxx</p><p>I was having a shite day. There was no specific reason for it. The office was closed, and it was raining. Perfect item for some tea. But I could not bring myself to move from the sofa. I felt lethargic and slow as if someone had wrangled all the energy out of me. That was the only reason I hadn't started crying yet.</p><p>And to top it all off, Simon who usually sat with me through my 'moods' would not be home for another few hours.</p><p>All in all, it was a pretty horrible feeling.</p><p>I was still wallowing my feelings when I felt something nudge my hand. I looked down and saw Leo, the black cat staring up at me with its big green eyes. Ollie, the other cat was sitting behind it, also starting at me as if it could see my soul.</p><p>"What do you two want?" I asked, "Simon isn't here and I already gave you food,"</p><p>Leo just meowed and nudged my hand again while Ollie jumped on to my chest.</p><p>I gave the cat an unimpressed look, "Really?"</p><p>Ollie just made himself comfortable. Leo followed suit and curled himself near my arm.</p><p>Now, I had two cats on top of me.</p><p>"You two are persistent, huh?" I said, gently stroking Ollie's head. Leo seemed to get jealous and hugged my hand. I snorted but complied, making sure they got turns.</p><p>"You guys are sort of cute, huh?" I said, "You know if I ignore the hair shedding and the smell,"</p><p>Leo took this as permission to lick my face.</p><p>I couldn't help but laugh. It kind of reminded me of Snow, this one.</p><p>Slowly, without me really noticing, my mood began to clear up a little bit. While I still felt really low on energy, I at least didn't feel like crying anymore.</p><p>"You guys aren't so bad,"</p><p>In response, Ollie yawned causing me to yawn too.</p><p>Silly things. Maybe keeping them wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>xxx</p><p>I must have fallen asleep because I came to find Snow stroking my hair as he sat on the armrest of the sofa.</p><p>"Bad day?" he asked</p><p>"Something like that," I answered, hands instantly going to find Leo and Ollie.</p><p>They were still there.</p><p>"I see they're growing on you," said Simon. I could hear the smile on his voice even if I couldn't see it.</p><p>"I guess they are,"</p><p>Simon came to stand by me and pet Ollie.</p><p>"Does this mean we can keep them?"</p><p>I smiled.</p><p>"Maybe,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>